The present invention relates to an absorption cooling device of the type comprising:                a device for generating cooling fluid and absorbent fluid by separating a mixed fluid;        a cooling fluid condenser, which is connected to the generator;        a cooling fluid evaporator which is connected to the condenser by means of a cooling fluid supply conduit, the evaporator having at least one region for evaporation of the cooling fluid in which the supply conduit opens;        a cooling fluid absorber which is connected to the evaporation region and which is connected to the generator by means of an absorbent fluid supply conduit and a mixed fluid discharge conduit; and        a cooling circuit comprising a conduit for circulation of cooling fluid which has an upstream inlet and a downstream outlet which are connected to the evaporation region, the conduit comprising a reservoir of cooling fluid, a pump and a first heat-exchanger which are mounted in series.        
WO-A-01/18463 discloses a device of the above-mentioned type comprising a generator in which a mixed fluid comprising a cooling fluid and an absorbent fluid is separated in order to obtain a gaseous current of cooling fluid, and a liquid current of absorbent fluid.
This device further comprises a cooling fluid condenser which receives the gaseous current and which allows the cooling fluid to be reliquefied. This device comprises a cooling fluid evaporator which is connected to the condenser and in which the liquid cooling fluid from the condenser is evaporated using a nozzle. This evaporation produces frigories which are used for the purposes of cooling, via the cooling system.
The evaporated cooling fluid is conveyed to an absorber which receives a liquid current of absorbent fluid. The liquid current is sprayed in the absorber in order to form very fine drops which absorb the evaporated cooling fluid.
A mixed liquid comprising the cooling fluid and the absorbent fluid is collected in the base of the absorber in order to be conveyed to the generator.
Such a device efficiently produces frigories which can be used in a climate-control assembly, without using a cooling fluid which is harmful to the environment.
However, if a device of the above-mentioned type is installed in a motor vehicle, the accelerations and the inclinations of the vehicle have a tendency to disrupt the evaporation nozzle and the spraying of the absorbent solution. Furthermore, such a device is bulky.